Orders
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: You Nitwit! Heroes Are Extinct! fic. An irritated declaration is taken just a bit too literally. JudeXAster.


Okay, despite the fact that Acerbus I probably going to write a fic based on the exact same idea (which spawned from a conversation lasting more than four hours) I'm still gonna write it. Mostly because I just can not get the stupid idea out of my head…

Title: Orders

Pairing: AsterXJude

Fandom: You Nitwit! Heroes Are Extinct!

Rating: T, or more depending, mwa ha ha.

Warnings: an obscure fandom. :sadface: also, light lemony content.

Disclaimer: Ryoji Hido, that lovely ambiguous little lump of Asian, owns it. I however, do not.

Rant: Yeah, Acerbus, I wrote it first. Therefore, I got to write it first! I can't just wait for you to write everything, now can I?

Aster bobbed up and down like a puppy, smiling widely and clasping his hands together.

"what should I do? Huh Cassiel-chan? Huuuuuuuh?" Aster wheedled and Cassiel's eyebrow twitched. Not one to be left out of the fun, Jude spoke up as well.

"yeah otomo, what should we do?" he asked in a near mimic of Aster's tone.

"make out for all I care! Just leave _me_ alone!" Cassiel snapped and went back to reading his book. Jude pursed his lips then glanced over at Aster, the man smiling a little himself and giving the older sibling a smarmy look that just read "I have a closet with our names on it." and Jude smiled.

"fine, see ya later little brother." Jude stated and grabbed Aster's arm, dragging him off in search of unoccupied closets.

Jude's elbow bumped a mop and Aster chuckled as it fell over, lifting up against the older general and pressing their lips together hotly in the confined space. Jude thrust his hips forwards and the younger ex-general broke the lip lock, panting hard.

"we should do this more often." he whispered and Jude smirked a little, lifting up and licking softly and the man's ear.

"I plan to. Very often." he whispered and thrust forwards again and listening to the soft, pleading noises from his newfound lover. Aster gripped red marks onto his shoulders as Jude moved in tandem with the younger unicorn boy, Aster releasing soft, sultry, needy sounds with every second of hot lovemaking in the storage closet of the new Earth Defense ship that Cassiel had manufactured.

Then the closet door swung open and blindingly bright light flooding in on them.

Jude blinked at Cassiel and Cassiel blinked right back at him before falling back in a dead faint on the floor of the hallway.

Jude glanced at Aster who shrugged and reached around the ex-general and yanked the door closed.

"now, where were we?" Aster purred and Jude chuckled.

"yeah, after all, we were just following his orders…" he smirked and leaned forwards to press the tan man up against the wall.

- Several Weeks Later -

Cassiel looked over at Velvet and she nodded.

"systems are all online and fully operational. All enemies are taken care of." she smiled proudly and Cassiel grew a grin as wide as his face.

"great! Good job everyone!" Cassiel smiled over the intercom, the rest of the terra Force smiling and give various signals of congratulations over the video intercom before heading back into earth's atmosphere.

Cassiel smiled proudly and turned to congratulate his crew only to see his brother and second in command (aside from Velvet) missing.

"soldier, where'd Commander Jude and Aster go?" Cassiel asked one of his underlings, the man snapping into a salute.

"they left after you yelled at them to find something to do sir…" he answered and pointed towards a door in which Cassiel looked at it, went deathly pale, and swallowed hard.

"I-I'll just um… we'll wait for them to get back." he stated shakily and Velvet frowned, looking over at him.

"what do you mean? Don't they need to know they have to be restrained for reentry?" she asked and Cassiel directed a crazed and battered look over at her.

"WE'RE WAITING FOR THEM TO GET BACK!" he nearly yelled, lunacy in his eyes.

"um… okay then." Velvet said warily and with a soft tinge of worry in her voice.

That ended all debate, Velvet smart enough to figure out exactly why Cassiel was acting like one seriously crazed up fruit loop and eventually Jude and Aster, both looking incredibly relaxed and chipper as they entered the bridge in comparison to the twitching, utterly decrepit mass that had at once been Jude's brother twitched in his captain's chair.

"soooooo, what'd we miss?" Aster chirped and Jude smiled himself, looking out the windows.

"oh why look at that Aster, they went and destroyed the enemy without us." he laughed good naturedly and Cassiel simply sunk deeper in his seat.

Velvet smiled stiffly at Jude and gripped his arm.

"when we get home, you're filling me in on why you made my husband a mental wreck." she growled, attempting to sound threatening but only managing basic malice.

She was a good girl at heart you know.

"oh honey, I'm sure if I told you the full story you'd be just as bad off as my dear brother Velvet." Jude chuckled, nearly sounding evil, and Aster giggled himself and took up his seat, strapping in for reentry as Velvet tried to interpret the statement.

She got about halfway to 'oh my god were they-' when Aster decided to initiate reentry to Earth.

With g-forced pulling at her cheeks, Velvet decided she'd just beat it out of Punkin, the teleport knew EVERYTHING…

End!

Yeah, I like it, really short and the only HAE piece on here (as far as I know) but ya'know what? I still love the series, it's awesome.


End file.
